gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Pretending
Pretending is an original song featured in New York, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Two. It is sung by Finn and Rachel with the New Directions. It is written by Finn, and before they perform, Rachel tells Finn that "he wrote an amazing song," which causes Finn to admit to her that he still has feelings for her. However, while Rachel tells Finn that the feelings are mutual, she can't let him get in the way of her career in the future. At the end of the song, they share an unplanned kiss in front of the crowd to express their true feelings for each other, leaving the crowd shocked. After the New Directions are done performing, Jesse calls out Finn and Rachel's kiss, calling it "vulgar" and "unprofessional" and that it would cost them the Nationals title. His theory is proven correct when the New Directions misses the top 10 by two places, placing at 12th. Lyrics Finn and Rachel: Face to face and heart to heart We're so close yet so far apart I close my eyes I look away That's just because I'm not OK Rachel: But I hold on Rachel with Finn: I stay strong Wondering if we still belong Finn and Rachel: Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be pretending? Finn with Rachel: How long do I fantasize? Make believe that it’s still alive Imagine that I am good enough And we can choose the ones we love Finn: But I hold on Finn with Rachel: I stay strong Wondering if we still belong Finn and Rachel: Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be Keeping secrets safe Every move we make Seems like no one's letting go And it’s such a shame (Rachel: 'Cause) if you feel the same How am I supposed to know? Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Will we ever say the words we're feeling? (Rachel: Oh, oh!) Reach down underneath (Rachel: Oh, oh!) and tear down all the walls (Rachel: Tear down all the walls) Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? (Finn: Only be pretending) Rachel with New Directions (with Finn): Will we al-al-al-al (-ways) (al-al-al-al) -ways, (Finn: al-al) al-al-al-always be Rachel: Pretending? oh! (Finn: Pretending?) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-al-ways be (Finn: al-al) Rachel: Pretending? (Finn: Pretending?) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be Finn and Rachel: Pretending? Gallery Glee222 0685.jpg Pretending-FR NY.png Pretending.png PRET1.png PRET2.jpg tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr moymhhzPh11ra5gbxo8 r2_250.gif PRETTTTT.gif Finchel Pretending Kiss.jpg pretending.png Finn and Rachel Pretending.JPG Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two